The Game of Life
by coffeelover98
Summary: Saguru Hakuba mengecil dan petualangan pun dimulai! [ Conan x Ai ]
1. Chapter 1

**The Game of Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Chapter 1.

_The Beginning_

_._

Terdengar langkah kaki memantul di gang kecil. Tampak sosok pria ramping berlari sambil terengah-engah. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas kemudian dan menghapus keringatnya. Matanya sebentar-bentar menoleh untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang mengejarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Setengah jam terakhir dihabiskannya dengan lari menyusur lorong demi lorong. Mungkin pengejarnya sudah menjauh sekarang. Disekelilingnya sekarang sepi dan sinar bulan menyinari sebagian tubuhnya membentuk bayangan memanjang.

Saguru Hakuba mengambil tempat menyender di dinding terdekat dan dibiarkannya badannya merosot mengikuti gravitasi. Dia bukan tipe pria atletis karena baginya isi otak lebih penting dari kekuatan otot. Dan hari ini sepertinya dia mulai menyesalinya diam-diam.

Hari pertama di Tokyo saja dia sudah terlibat kesulitan. Saguru tersenyum menyeringai. Dicarinya handphonenya di kantong. Sial. Tidak ada. Apa jatuh saat dia berlari tadi? Dilihatnya keadaan sekeliling. Lorong kumuh di pelabuhan yang tak terpakai lagi. Setengah jam yang lalu dia tak sengaja memergoki beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam sedang bertransaksi. Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, tapi naluri detektifnya menyadari kalau orang-orang itu bukan orang baik-baik dan mencurigakan. Demi apa, sekelompok orang melakukan pertemuan di tengah malam buta di tengah lorong pelabuhan yang tak berpenghuni lagi di pinggiran teluk Beika. Dan demi apa, dia sendiri, detektif brilian dari Inggris dimana Scotland Yard pun mengakui kemampuannya, bisa tersesat hingga malam walau tujuannya adalah ke teluk Beika untuk menikmati pemandangan laut dan terjebak di bagian pelabuhan yang sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Dan sialnya, orang-orang itu menyadari kalau penganggu yang mengintip dan mengejarnya.

Saguru mendengus, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak sadar kalau ada bayangan hitam mendekatinya.

Sosok pria tinggi dengan jas hitam dan mata dingin menatapnya dengan senyum samar. Saguru tak sempat bergerak karena pria itu menodongkan pistol baretta ke arahnya.

"Kau tau apa ganjaran untuk orang yang sok tau?" tanyanya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aniki, jangan menggunakan pistol. Mungkin ada orang lain di sekitar sini." Ujar seseorang mendekat. Pria itu pendek dan berkacama hitam.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum mengejek,"Racun itu masih ada kan?" tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke pria yang baru datang. Yang ditanya mengangguk dan mengangsurkan kotak kecil. Pria berambut panjang pirang itu kemudian mendekat dan memukul gagang pistol ke kepala Saguru, detektif itu berteriak kesakitan. Disodokkan kapsul kecil ke dalam mulut Saguru supaya menelannya dengan menekankan bibirnya kasar.

Saguru merasa kapsul itu melewati tenggorokannya dan melebur di dalam lambungnya.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Saguru yang setengah pingsan di tanah. Ada senyuman samar mengejek di wajahnya. Pria yang lain mengikutinya. Bayangan mereka menjauh terasa samar di mata Saguru. Pelan-pelan meredup, dan gelap menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Conan Edogawa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya, kemudian mencari-cari kacamata dan memakainya dengan otomatis.

"Conan-kun. Makanannya sudah siap." Terdengar seruan dari bawah.

"Baik, Ran-neechan." Conan kemudian mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun ke bawah.

Di ruangan makan, Kogoro Mouri sedang membaca koran sambil menatap sekilas ke berita politik dan ekonomi, pandangannya berakhir ke kolom olahraga dan selebritis. Conan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku akan mampir ke rumah Hakase dulu, Ran-neechan."

"Baiklah. Makanan sore akan kupanaskan begitu kau pulang nantinya."

Conan mengangguk. Setelahnya dia pamit kepada Kogoro dan Ran untuk berjalan ke sekolah SD Teitan. Baru lima langkah ada seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang. Conan meronta-ronta dan matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari orang atau tepatnya anak itu. Sosok anak kecil dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru mengawasinya. Dan anehnya anak itu mengenakan baju yang kebesaran. Ada luka di dahi anaknya itu, darahnya sudah mengering. Anak itu memberi tanda supaya Conan diam dan mengikutinya di lorong sepi terdekat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Conan heran. Dia sepertinya mengenal anak kecil itu tapi dia tak bisa mengingat siapapun.

"Conan Edogawa. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata anak itu dengan nada mendesak.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku. Siapa dan bagaimana aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku Saguru Hakuba. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ada orang menyerangku dan memaksaku memakan sesuatu. Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan keadaan begini. Menjadi anak kecil." Raut matanya tampak kebingungan dan putus asa. "Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak tau harus menghubungi siapa di Tokyo."

Conan menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. Jadi ada korban APTX 4869 lagi. Entah apa kata Haibara jika mengetahui hal ini. Saguru Hakuba. Dia pernah bertemu dengan detektif Inggris ini beberapa kali. Dan dia yakin kalau anak kecil ini benar dengan semua perkataannya. Naluri detektifnya menyadarkannya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau belum memberitahui siapa-siapa kan?" tanya Conan cemas.

"Tidak. Kau orang pertama yang kuingat. Jadi aku mencari alamat Kogoro Mouri dan menunggumu dari pagi." Saguru tampak lemah dan pucat. Conan segera menenangkannya."Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang."

Kedua anak kecil itu setengah berlari dengan Conan di depan menuju rumah professor Agasa. Sesampai disana, Conan menekan bel dengan buru-buru.

Pintu terbuka. Ai Haibara berdiri dengan muka terganggu. Dia hendak mengomeli Conan ketika menyadari ada orang yang berada disamping Conan. Haibara hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menyilakan jalan untuk mereka masuk ke dalam.

Setelah menutup pintu, Conan segera berseru,"Haibara! Ada korban lagi selain kita!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haibara shock. Matanya membulat dengan cemas.

"Kau kenal Saguru Hakuba? Dia anak ini." Kata Conan dengan dramatis.

Haibara menyipitkan matanya."Tidak terlalu pagi untuk lelucon kan?"

"Ini serius, Haibara."

"Haibara-san? Aku Saguru Hakuba." Potong Saguru dengan sopan. Sepertinya walau telah mengecil, sifat perlentenya tak berubah.

"Oh." Haibara menyalami tangan Saguru dan menyadari kalau kulit pria itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Um..dia ini siapa?" tanya Saguru pada Conan dengan pandangan mata bertanya-tanya. Conan tak menjawab, dia sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau bisa terkena pneumonia dan lukamu harus diobati. Siapa yang melakukan padamu?" tanya Haibara lagi. Saguru menghela nafas,"Aku tidak tau siapa. Ada dua pria yang menyerangku. Berbaju hitam dengan rambut pirang panjang dan yang lain berkacamata hitam."

_Gin dan Vodka_. Haibara dan Conan saling bertukar pandang dalam horror.

"Mereka memaksaku untuk memakan sesuatu dan paginya aku bangun dengan keadaan begini. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, jadi hanya Conan Edogawa yang terpikir pertama kali. Karena kupikir sesama detektif pasti bisa saling membantu." Lanjut Saguru lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun atau semua akan dalam bahaya!" seru Haibara gugup.

Saguru menatapnya dengan heran,"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Conan menatap Haibara untuk meminta persetujuan dan gadis cilik itu mengangguk. Tingkat pengertian mereka telah sampai pada titik begitu tinggi sehingga mereka bisa saling memahami tanpa harus mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Setelah Conan memberitahui professor Agasa supaya menghubungi sekolah kalau mereka bolos hari itu, dia mengikuti Haibara dan Saguru yang sedang duduk di dalam lab. Haibara sedang merawat luka Saguru dan menyimak dalam diam mendengarkan penjelasan Conan. Walau sepertinya Conan masih menyembunyikan banyak hal, seperti masa lalu Haibara. Bagi Conan bagaimanapun rahasia Haibara biarlah gadis itu sendiri yang menceritakannya, dia tak berhak untuk memberitahu siapapun.

Saguru terhenyak. Kepalanya pusing terasa mau pecah. Dia terlibat masalah besar. Ternyata Conan dan Haibara berada di keadaan yang sama dengan dia. Tiga anak kecil melawan organisasi hitam terhebat sepanjang masa? Membuat adrenalinnya hidup dan mengalir dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan gadis cilik ini adalah penemu obat sialan yang mempunyai efek samping mengecilkan dirinya. Untung saja dia tidak mati dan hanya mengecil seperti lainnya. Dia masih muda, belum siap untuk mati. Dia bahkan belum menikah (walau Saguru tampan, dia masih jomblo sih).

Haibara mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat perubahan wajah Saguru.

"Mereka bukan orang yang bisa dilawan dengan tangan kosong, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru menatapnya,"Aku harus membalas mereka yang membuatku menjadi begini, Haibara-san."

Conan ikut mengerutkan keningnya seperti Haibara,"Satu langkah meleset dan semua orang yang dekat dengan kita akan mati." Saguru menggertakan giginya,"Aku tidak akan pernah meleset." Katanya lagi sambil menipiskan bibirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Haibara pelan. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada Conan. Mereka saling menatap.

"Hakuba bisa tinggal disini. Dan kau harus menghubungi keluargamu di Inggris sebelum mereka menjadi cemas. Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa pulang kesana sebelum menjadi dirimu kembali." Kata Conan setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Saguru terdiam sejenak, lalu bersuara,"Baiklah."

"Haibara sedang mengerjakan antidote untuk racun APTX yang kau makan itu. Jadi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka hingga ke akar-akarnya."

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau bukan anak kecil biasa, Kudo. Lagian sepertinya enak kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi. Tidak ada yang curiga pada anak kecil dengan segala kenaifannya."

Conan tersenyum kecil,"Kau akan menyesal berkata begitu, Hakuba." Wajahnya berubah sedih. Haibara yang sedang menatapnya hanya menghela nafas. Dilemparkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah Hakuba dan detektif blonde itu juga kebetulan sedang menatapnya juga.

"Siapa nama aslimu, Haibara-san? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya…" tanyanya sopan.

Haibara mengangguk pelan,"Shiho Miyano."

Mata Saguru membesar,"Kau anak Hell Angel?" Haibara tersentak mendengar nickname itu dan mecengkeram kerah baju Saguru dengan panik.

"Kau kenal ibuku?" desisnya tajam.

"Tidak. Tidak secara personal…aku cuma pernah mendengar kakekku bicara tentang keluarga Miyano yang menghilang. Dia bilang kalau ibumu adalah kandidat penerima nobel tetapi menghilang tanpa jejak."

Haibara melepaskan cengkeramannya. Nafasnya perlahan normal. Saguru merasa cemas,"Kenapa? Dimana ibumu sekarang?"

Haibara tak menjawab. Wajahnya menunduk, poninya menyamarkan apa yang tersirat di rautnya saat itu. Conan yang menyadarinya segera memotong,"Hakuba, aku akan membawakanmu beberapa baju untukmu. Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja tanpa membuat orang curiga, karena disini tidak ada anak kecil blasteran, jadi aku dan professor Agasa akan membuat identitas palsu untukmu. Dan sepertinya kau harus sekolah juga sama seperti kami."

Saguru menoleh kearah Conan dengan percaya diri,"Aku tidak mau sekolah untuk anak kecil. Lebih baik aku sibuk mencari cara untuk menumpas mereka daripada menghabiskan waktu menghafal perkalian."

Haibara tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mengejeknya mendengar kata-kata Saguru. "Semua detektif yang kukenal selalu optimis, percaya diri dan luar biasa sombong." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Conan dan Saguru menoleh kearah Haibara,"Kau bicara tentang aku?" tanya mereka hampir berbarengan.

Haibara hanya melemparkan tatapan mata bosannya dan meninggalkan mereka. Conan dan Hakuba hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau harus masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami, Hakuba. Kau terlalu mencolok kalau tidak bersekolah dan berkeliaran disana sini. Kau tau arti dari 'menyembunyikan daun di hutan'?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti kau dan Haibara-san." Kata Saguru keras kepala.

"Kau tau kalau kau yang telah mereka duga telah meninggal malah mengecil maka nasib kami juga dalam bahaya." Gertak Conan.

Saguru Hakuba menatapnya bosan,"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku harus menghancurkan mereka."

Haibara yang duduk di seberang kursi sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata dengan sarkastik,"Seperti kata Suntzu—mengenali musuhmu sudah memenangi setengah pertempuran—kau mengerti? Kita tidak hanya diam saja selama ini. Hati-hati dan tidak gegabah adalah cara yang terbaik untuk memenangkan pertarungan."

Dua detektif cilik itu terdiam dan akhirnya Saguru bersuara,"Baiklah."

Conan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Haibara hanya menguap. Tapi matanya berkilauan ketika saling bertubrukan dengan iris biru Conan lagi. Ada senyum samar di bibir gadis cilik itu.

.

.

.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Saguru , Conan dan Haibara sedang duduk bersama di Lab bawah tanah rumah professor Agasa. Mereka hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haibara yang sedang sibuk mengetes berbagai larutan. Dan setelah menit ketiga puluh satu, Haibara tidak tahan lagi.

"_Please_, aku tidak bisa berkerja dengan tenang kalau ada dua orang yang tak henti-hentinya memandangku seperti menganggapku adalah specimen hidup." Nada suara Haibara mulai berbahaya. Conan dan Saguru segera menyadarinya. Mereka pura-pura meringis malu dan sibuk memperhatikan alat percobaan yang berserakan di meja.

"_Please_." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Haibara lagi dan itu sudah cukup membuat Conan dan Saguru hampir berlari meninggalkan ruangan lab.

"Haibara-san sangat menakutkan." Ujar Saguru. _Tapi dia cute sih…_

Conan ikut bergidik,"Kau belum tau bagaimana aku harus membayarnya kalau harus menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu." _Tapi oke-oke aja sih, soalnya senyum Haibara setelahnya cukup kok untuk menebus seberapa mahal apapun permintaannya…_

Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan menaikkan alis. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Saguru akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola di taman?"

"Aku tidak bisa bermain bola."

Conan menatapnya heran,"Bukannya Inggris itu negara yang fanatik bola?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan antara dua puluh dua orang yang berkeringat hanya untuk merebut satu bola saja."

Detektif berkacamata itu tertawa,"Bodoh. Kau tak tau bagaimana serunya bermain bola. Ayuk. Kita bisa bermain berdua dulu sebelum menunggu yang lain bergabung dengan kita."

"Yang lain?"

"Ya. Yuk!" ajak Conan sambil nyengir. Hakuba hanya mengangguk mengikutinya.

Suasana di taman saat itu sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang. Conan yang sedang memanggul bola sepak, hampir setengah berlari di tanah lapang. Dia menoleh untuk menunggu Saguru yang terengah-engah mengikutinya. Entah kenapa tubuh dewasa maupun anak kecil selalu membuat Saguru kerepotan. Rambutnya yang elegan jadi berantakan dan tubuhnya basah keringat. Dia sebenarnya enggan menghabiskan waktu bersama Conan (dia lebih memilih menatap Haibara berjam-jam di lab sih tapi sepertinya gadis cilik itu pasti akan menendangnya keluar), jadi Saguru Hakuba—detektif terkenal di Inggris yang bahkan Scotland Yard mengakui kemampuannya—terjebak di taman Beika dengan tubuh kecil dan bermain bola sepak dengan Conan Edogawa. Dalam mimpi pun dia tak akan pernah berharap demikian. Sangat membosankan.

Benar, tepatnya amat sangat membosankan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan bisa berada di London sambil berkutat memecahkan berbagai miste—

Terdengar jeritan lantang dari salah satu sudut taman Beika. Saguru dan Conan saling berpandangan.

Kemudian jeritan lagi,"Pembunuhan….."

Conan melemparkan bolanya dan segera berlari menuju arah jeritan. Saguru berlari mengikutinya.

Membosankan? Belum tentu. (Sepertinya gabungan dua detektif ini membuat rasio tindak kriminal dalam radius jarak satu kilometer menjadi berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya)

_Well_, ini baru permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

A/N : Fic untuk iseng. Setelah sekian lama banyak menulis tentang genre angst dan drama, kali ini fokusnya ke humor dan lebih ringan. Seperti biasa, gw suka cerita cinta segitiga. Dan juga seperti biasa, tokohnya itu-itu aja hihi. Dan kayaknya ada tokoh lain lagi yang mengecil. XD

Gimana? Lanjut? Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game of Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Karena ini di genre humor jadi OOCness pasti terjadi dan tak bisa dicegah :P

* * *

Chapter 2.

The Abduction of Momo-chan

.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang mayat yang seharusnya ditemukan di dok pelabuhan itu? Gin bukan orang bodoh. Dia pasti tau kalau Hakuba-kun tidak mati setelah makan APTX itu." Suara Haibara mengagetkan Conan yang sedang sibuk menyetel dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaranya. Saguru yang berada di sampingnya menoleh. Mereka akan menggunakannya untuk menelepon keluarga Saguru di London nantinya.

"Tenang saja, Haibara. Aku sudah menghubungi Inspektur Megure sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Hanya sedikit formalitas untuk menukar berita tentang mayat tak dikenal di tempat lain yang kebetulan ditemukan dengan mayat Hakuba. Tentu mereka tidak akan curiga lagi."

Haibara mengangguk pelan. "Jadi Hakuba-kun, kau akhirnya akan bersekolah di SD Teitan bersama kami?" ada senyum mengejek samar di bibirnya.

Hakuba mendengus hampir tak bersuara,"Yah. Sepertinya aku harus menghafal kata kanji lagi bersama kumpulan anak ingusan." Ucapnya dengan elegan. Haibara dan Conan bertukar pandang sambil menaikkan alis masing-masing.

"Hey, ada apa dengan tatapan mata kalian?" tuntut Saguru sebal. Conan dan Haibara pura-pura tak mendengar, mereka malah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting—nama alias Saguru—di depan anak blasteran itu.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Hajime Kindaichi?" tawar Conan berseri-seri. Haibara mendengus,"Kau pikir ada orang tua yang memberi nama fiksi pada anaknya sendiri?"

Saguru mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan segera memotong,"Eh, kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan apa nama alias yang kuinginkan secara langsung?"

Haibara menoleh,"Emangnya kau mau pakai nama apa?"

Saguru tersenyum dengan gayanya yang cerdas,"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sherlock Holmes?" yang disambut dengan tatapan mata sinis Haibara dan Conan.

"Kalian para detektif tak bisa mencari nama lain yang bukan nama fiksi detektif itu sendiri?" tanya Haibara sebal. Conan dan Saguru malah asik berdiskusi mengabaikan tatapan Haibara.

"Ha-Ha. Bukannya nama Haibara Ai dan Conan Edogawa juga sama anehnya?" tanya Saguru dengan wajah polosnya. Yang dituju hanya memutar bola matanya dengan mimik wajah yang sama persis.

"Ryo Saeba." Kata Conan senang. (Dia terkenang koleksi komiknya yang lama; merasa sedikit sedih karena Ran cuma mengizinkannya membaca Doraemon)

"Eh, aku tidak se-_pervert_ dia."

"Watson."

"Dia bukan detektif. Dia cuma pensiunan perang yang kapasitas otaknya setengah dari yang kumiliki."

"Memangnya IQ-mu berapa?"

"189."

"Aku 195."

"Aku 209." Kedua detektif itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Haibara. "IQ-mu lebih tinggi dari kami berdua." Kata mereka hampir bersamaan dengan heran.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Desis Haibara seakan itu hal yang paling jelas sedunia sambil meninggalkan mereka."Cari aku di lab kalau ada yang penting." Ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dia melangkah menuju ruang lab yang berada di bawah tanah.

Samar-samar masih terdengar suara Conan dan Saguru saling berbantahan.

"Kalau gitu kau pake nama Hercule Poirot saja."

"Bodoh. Emang siapa yang percaya kalau ada orang tua yang memberi nama fiksi konyol pada anaknya sendiri?" tanya Saguru sambil meniru kata-kata Haibara.

"Kalau begitu kau pikir saja sendiri."

" Untuk orang yang dipanggil _Detective from the East_, daya imajinasimu terbatas sekali."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku."

"Apa maksud—"

BLAM. Haibara mengunci pintu labnya dan suara kanak-kanak dari dua detektif itu tak terdengar lagi. Dia lega dan segera menyetel musik klasik kemudian meneruskan penelitiannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid yang baru lagi," ucap Kobayashi-sensei sambil berseri-seri di depan kelas. Terdengar suara kasak kusuk sebagai reaksi atas berita itu.

"Sudah lama tidak ada murid yang baru semenjak Haibara-san." Ujar Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko antusias. Genta Kojima yang duduk disampingnya menguap,"Siapapun terserah, tapi kenapa perutku lapar sekali?"

Ayumi Yoshida berseru dengan senang ke Haibara yang duduk di seberangnya,"Aku sangat antusias, Ai-chan. Bagaimana denganmu?" Haibara hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Saguru memasuki ruangan kelas dengan langkah yang mantap.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Arthur Yamamoto," katanya dengan aksen Jepang yang fasih.

_Oh jadi ini nama yang akhirnya dipilih setelah berjam-jam saling berbantahan_? Haibara harus menekan keinginannya yang kuat untuk memutar bola matanya.

_Lagipula kenapa namanya Arthur? Tinggal mencari nama Doyle dan para maniak Sherlock Holmes itu bisa berkumpul membuat klub. Dan please, jangan ada orang lain yang mengecil lagi…_

"Jadi Arthur-kun ingin duduk dimana? Kebetulan ada dua tempat duduk kosong. Di belakang Ai-chan atau," ujar Kobayashi-sensei sambil menunjuk Haibara dan,"Di depan Ayumi-chan." Guru itu kemudian menunjuk kearah Ayumi. Saguru bahkan tidak menoleh kearah gadis cilik itu karena tatapannya tertuju ke Haibara dan dia melangkah dengan gagah untuk mengambil tempat duduk di belakangnya.

"Wah, duduk dibelakang _Ai-chan_." Desis Saguru begitu duduk. Haibara membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyipitkan matanya,"Jangan panggil aku Ai-chan." Dan anehnya, Saguru sepertinya kebal dengan tatapan _trade-mark_ Haibara. Dia malah mengambil pose senyum yang paling keren dan membalas,"Ai-chan, semua anak-anak saling memanggil nama depan kalau mereka cukup akrab. Bukankah kita tinggal di rumah yang sama?"

Mitsuhiko yang sedang mengamati Haibara—terngaga mulutnya mendengar kata tinggal di rumah yang sama.

"Haibara-san, kau tinggal bersama Yamamoto-kun?" tanyanya cemburu.

"Ugh. D-dia anak kenalan Hakase jadi untuk sementara tinggal bersama kami." Ujar Haibara dengan cepat mencari alasan.

"Anak-anak. Jangan bicara lagi. Ayo, pelajarannya sudah dimulai!" seru Kobayashi-sensei dari depan.

Haibara mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Conan yang duduk disampingnya berusaha menahan tawa. _Sepertinya Haibara dan Hakuba cocok juga. Eh! Apa perasaan tak nyaman di perut ini? Apa masakan Ran tadi pagi basi? _

Haibara mendelik kearahnya. Conan menelan ludah sambil memegang perutnya sambil berpikir keras.

.

.

.

KRING. KRING. Suara bel makan siang berbunyi. Anak-anak ribut mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari tas masing-masing. Haibara mengeluarkan kotak makanannya dari tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk makan ketika Ayumi datang mendekatinya untuk makan bersama seperti biasa.

"Wah, bagus sekali nasi bento buatanmu, Ai-chan."

"Terima kasih."

Saguru yang melihat bento Haibara, segera mengambil bentonya sendiri yang diberikan Professor Agasa tadi sebelum ke sekolah. Pagi tadi mereka tidak bersama Haibara pergi ke sekolah karena mereka harus pergi lebih awal untuk mengurus administrasi untuk murid pindahan baru.

Dibukanya kotak makanannya sendiri.

"Bento Seven Twelve." Katanya nyaring.

"Emang kenapa dengan Seven Twelve?" tanya Conan heran. Makanan dia sendiri selalu disiapkan Ran setiap hari.

"Tidak adil. Kenapa Ai-chan tidak menyiapkan makanan untukku juga?" tuntut Saguru.

Haibara meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras. Conan dan yang lainnya bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamamoto-kun?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sanggup menggetarkan nyali orang yang paling berani pun. Dan lagi-lagi anehnya Saguru benar-benar tak terpengaruh, senyumannya muncul lagi. Betapa Haibara ingin menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajah tampannya.

"Maksudku seharusnya kau juga membuat bekal untukku."

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku harus membuat bekal untukmu, Yamamoto-kun?" tanya Haibara dengan nada suara yang berbahaya. Conan ingin tertawa tapi sebenarnya sih, dia juga ingin dibuatkan bekal oleh gadis pirang strawberry itu. Haibara sangat pintar memasak—dia sangat menyukai nasi karinya dan rela melakukan apapun untuk itu. (Dia ingat saldo banknya yang menipis), alisnya berkerut, (tapi makanan selezat nasi kari itu pantas dihargai dengan tas Fusae terbaru yang dibeli Conan bulan lalu).

Sebelum Saguru hendak menjawab, terdengar seruan anak laki-laki tak dikenal sambil mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kalian harus membantuku!" serunya kehabisan nafas.

Conan dan Haibara saling berpandangan lalu,"Ada apa?" tanya Conan.

"Kalian kan sudah sering memecahkan berbagai kasus kan? Aku, Toshiro Hitsugaya dari kelas 4-A. Kasusku benar-benar gawat."

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami." Seru Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi hampir serempak. Sekarang mereka mendekat mengelilingi anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada yang meneror keluargaku. Ikutlah kerumahku nanti sewaktu pulang sekolah, akan kuceritakan nanti. Waktunya tidak cukup sekarang," mohon Hitsugaya dengan memelas. Rambut peraknya tampak lemas karena keringat.

Conan mengangguk,"Baiklah. Kami akan kerumahmu nanti."

Hitsugaya tersenyum lega dan meninggalkan mereka sambil berseru," Aku akan kembali lagi nanti setelah pulang sekolah untuk menjemput kalian."

Saguru tampak heran. "_Kalian_ sudah sering memecahkan berbagai kasus?" tanyanya pada Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Genta terlihat sibuk dengan nasi belutnya.

"Benar. Tak ada kasus yang tak terpecahkan oleh Detective Boys!" seru Ayumi riang.

"Kami adalah satu-satunya grup detektif di SD Teitan!" Mitsuhiko menambahkan.

Saguru hanya mengangkat alisnya. Conan nyengir. Haibara acuh tak acuh melanjutkan makan siangnya yang terputus.

.

.

.

"Ini isi surat ancaman yang kuceritakan tadi. Aku masih ingat kata-katanya, surat yang asli telah berada di tangan polisi."

Conan mengambil secarik kertas kecil dari tangan Hitsugaya dan membacanya. Anak berambut perak itu berjalan beriringan bersama Detective Boys diikuti seorang laki-laki. Sepertinya bodyguard yang disewa untuk menjaganya. Tampangnya tidak begitu tinggi dengan rambut hitam. Wajahnya pucat dengan bola mata yang berwarna hijau cemerlang.

"Siapkan uang dua miliar sekarang atau anak anda, MOMO akan kami culik. TUNGGU PEMBERITAHUAN KAMI YANG BERIKUTNYA." Conan membacanya sambil merenung.

"Siapa Momo itu?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Dia satu-satunya adikku. Masih berumur 5 tahun. Kami sudah menghubungi polisi tapi kata mereka karena hanya berupa ancaman maka sulit untuk menangkap pelaku sebelum kejadian itu benar terjadi. Otou-san dan okaa-san takut sekali. Okaa-san menangis terus selama dua hari ini."

Conan berpikir keras,"Bagaimana surat ancaman ini bisa sampai di tangan kalian?"

"Lewat pos. Tapi tidak ada perangko jadi mungkin orang yang menaruhnya secara langsung. Setahuku juga tidak ada sidik jari. Sangat mencurigakan bukan, Edogawa-kun?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana pengamanan di rumah kalian sekarang?"

"Aku tetap bersekolah seperti biasa tapi ada penjaga yang disewa Okaa-san untuk bersamaku siang malam. Demikian juga Momo-chan. Di rumah sekarang ada beberapa bodyguard dan Inspektur Megure berjanji akan segera datang kalau ada yang mencurigakan."

"Hm…" Conan diam sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah sampai di rumah Hitsugaya yang megah, ternyata di luar sudah penuh dengan mobil polisi dan petugas yang hilir mudik.

Anak-anak segera berlari dengan cemas.

"Ada apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hitsugaya pada petugas terdekat. Conan yang mengenali pria itu segera berseru,"Takagi-keiji. Apa yang terjadi?"

Takagi Wataru sedang menulis sesuatu di buku notesnya yang kecil. Dia tampak sibuk menanyai orang-orang di sekeliling. Ketika melihat Conan, dia tersenyum kecil," Conan-kun!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Conan mengulangi pertanyaannya. Inspektur Megure mendekat,"Ini bukan kasus untuk anak-anak. Kalian tidak boleh ikut campur." Ujarnya sambil menggerutu. Dia sedang menginterogasi baby sitternya Momo-chan, seorang gadis cantik berambut orange dan bermata besar. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan.

Hitsugaya segera menghambur kearah orangtuanya. Ibunya sangat cantik dan berdada besar. Rambutnya mirip dengan rambut Haibara. Sedangkan ayahnya berambut pirang dengan mata sipit dan tubuh tinggi kurus. Berlawanan dengan istrinya yang montok.

"Dimana Momo-chan?" tanya Hitsugaya panik.

"Aku disini, onii-san." Suara kanak-kanak seorang gadis cantik mungil dengan rambut hitam yang panjang muncul dari belakang. Rupanya selama dia sedang berdiri di belakang pantat ibunya yang lumayan besar. Hitsugaya segera memeluknya.

"Mengapa mereka semua datang kemari, Kaa-san?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

Ibu mereka—Rangiku Ichimaru—menjawab,"Ada surat ancaman kedua yang baru dikirim hari ini."

"Oh ya? Apa isinya?" Suara Conan terdengar memotong. Kedua orang tua itu melihat kearahnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau membawa teman-temanmu kemari, Toshiro-kun?" tanya pria berambut perak itu. Gin Ichimaru.

"Mereka detektif yang telah banyak membantu kepolisian, Otou-san. Mereka pasti bisa menangkap pengirim surat itu." kata Hitsugaya dengan percaya diri.

"Apa isi surat itu? Oji-san?" tanya Conan pada Gin Ichimaru.

"Tapi kalian masih anak-anak." Kata Rangiku heran.

Hitsugaya berkata dengan cepat," Mereka telah banyak memecahkan berbagai kasus. Kaa-san bisa tanya Inspektur Megure."

Rangiku tampak tak percaya dan dia malah memeluk Momo lebih erat lagi. Conan berpikir keras, dia segera berlari kearah Takagi.

"Takagi-keiji, aku ingin melihat isi surat yang kedua. Bisa?"

Takagi kemudian menyerahkan lembaran surat fotokopi yang ada di dalam agenda di tangannya.

"Penculik akan datang untuk menculik anak itu nanti sore. Sekitar dua jam lagi. Makanya pengamanan disini diperketat untuk mencegahnya."

"Takagi-keiji. Biasanya para penculik jarang yang memberi peringatan sebelumnya. Mereka biasanya langsung menculik dan kemudian meminta tebusan." Suara Saguru membuat Takagi menoleh kearahnya.

"Siapa anak baru ini? Anggota baru Detective Boys?" tanyanya heran.

Saguru dan Ayumi mengangguk. Genta dan Mitsushiko menggelengkan kepalanya. Haibara menguap. Conan tampak sibuk meneliti surat di tangannya.

INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR. SERAHKAN UANG DUA MILIAR DALAM PECAHAN UANG KECIL DAN TARUH DI KOTAK POS HEIWA 2990 DI JALAN BEIKA SIMPANG RUMAH AOYAMA GOSHO SEKARANG JUGA. JIKA PERINGATAN KAMI DIABAIKAN, MAKA SIAP-SIAP SAJA MOMO-CHAN AKAN KAMI CULIK PADA JAM 4 SORE NANTI. JANGAN HUBUNGI POLISI ATAU NYAWA ANAK ANDA TERANCAM.

"Tetap tidak ada sidik jari. Amplop tanpa perangko dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pos satu setengah jam lalu. Tak terlihat seperti amatiran tapi mencurigakan," kata Takagi panjang lebar.

"Mencurigakan karena memberi peringatan sebelumnya dan memberitahui jam penculikan." Kata Haibara dengan datar. Saguru menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. "Kau benar. Mereka memfokuskan pada jam supaya kita lengah di luar jam yang disebutkan."

"Aku tak tau penculik ini pura-pura bodoh atau sengaja memancing kita," gumam Conan.

"Jadi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini. Kita cuma bisa menunggu penculikan itu benar-benar terjadi!" seru Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Tenang, Hitsugaya-kun. Eh, tapi ayahmu bernama Gin Ichimaru kenapa margamu berbeda dengannya?" tanya Conan heran. Yang ditanya sedikit kikuk,"Sebenarnya aku bukan anak keluarga ini, aku diangkat mereka sewaktu berumur 6 tahun."

"Tapi kalau kau sudah menjadi anak angkat mereka, kenapa tak menggunakan nama ayahmu?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Aku satu-satunya keturunan terakhir Hitsugaya sebelum aku diserahkan di panti asuhan. Jadi aku harus tetap menggunakan margaku. Tapi otou-san tidak keberatan kok."

"Mereka kelihatan sangat menyayangimu." Kata Ayumi.

"Benar. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang jahat menyentuh Momo-chan seincipun!" tekad Hitsugaya. Rambut peraknya berkibaran di udara, tampak seperti aliran es yang meletup-letup.

"Apa ayahmu berencana menyerahkan uang dua miliar itu?" tanya Saguru.

Hitsugaya menggeleng,"Menurut Inspektur Megure, kami tidak perlu menyerahkannya walau ayah juga telah menyediakan uang tunai sebanyak itu di brankas. Dia bilang kita tidak boleh percaya sama surat kaleng yang belum terbukti kebenarannya."

"Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang." kata Haibara dengan tenang. "Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada jam 4 sore nanti."

Yang lain mengangguk. Satu setengah jam berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Rumah Hitsugaya rupanya sangat luas. Di semua sudut telah ada bodyguard dan anggota kepolisian. Sepertinya keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terpandang. Gin Ichimaru dan istrinya terlihat berbicara dengan Inspektur Megure di salah satu sudut ruang tamu yang besar. Momo-chan terlihat tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

Conan sedang berjalan di taman mereka yang penuh dengan bunga dan beraneka ragam pohon. Yang lain mengikutinya. Saguru terlihat memetik setangkai bunga mawar dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Haibara. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya dan berkata dengan suara datarnya,"Yamamoto-kun. Aku menghargai pemberianmu, tapi aku tidak suka barang gratisan yang kau petik dari taman orang lain."

Conan tertawa, Ayumi berseri-seri, Mitsuhiko merengut. Genta? Dia rupanya tersesat (dengan sengaja) di dapur dan sedang menikmati mangkok nasi belutnya yang kedua.

Saguru yang mendengar ucapan pedas Haibara menjadi merah wajahnya.

"Kau tak suka bunga, Ai-chan?" tanyanya polos.

Haibara menatapnya dengan suram,"Kau tak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti? Dan jangan panggil aku Ai-chan!"

"Tapi Ai-chan, itu—" ucapan Saguru terputus karena ada teriakan. Ada keributan di salah satu sudut taman. Conan dan yang lain segera berlari.

"Kita telah berhasil menangkapnya, Inspektur!" kata salah satu petugas terengah-engah. "Orang tak dikenal ini diam-diam menyelinap ke taman. Dia membawa peralatan untuk membius orang."

Inspektur Megure, Takagi dan lainnya menghambur mendekat. Ada seorang pria yang meronta karena ditekan dengan kuat diatas tanah oleh 3 orang petugas yang bertubuh kekar. Salah satu petugas itu menyerahkan surat yang berada di kantong pria itu dan sebotol berisi chloroform berserta kapasnya.

SEHARUSNYA KALIAN MENYERAHKAN UANG ITU DARIPADA MEMBIARKAN ANAKMU DICULIK. KARENA NASI SUDAH MENJADI BUBUR, ANGKA TEBUSAN NAIK MENJADI TIGA MILIAR. KALIAN MENGABAIKAN PERINGATAN KAMI. TARUH UANG ITU DALAM PECAHAN UANG KECIL DI KOTAK POS HEIWA 2990 DI JALAN BEIKA SIMPANG RUMAH AOYAMA GOSHO PADA JAM 7 MALAM HARI INI.

Gin Ichimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca suratnya, ada nada kelegaan pada tawanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara deru kenderaan mobil memecah kesunyian. Entah karena insting atau bagaimana, Conan berlari keluar taman dan melihat mobil itu mulai menjauh. Matanya menyipit melihat sosok di dalam mobilnya. Ada siluet anak kecil berambut hitam panjang di jok belakang.

"MOMO-CHAN!" jerit Hitsugaya dalam kengerian. Matanya membulat. Inspektur Megure dan Gin berlari mengikutinya dan melihat mobil itu dalam kengerian yang sama.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos begitu saja? Dimana Rangiku?" teriak Gin frustasi. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan istrinya pingsan di sofa tamu. Tak ada orang di dekatnya. Dan Momo-chan telah lenyap.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Jam dinding di ruang tamu itu berdentang dengan kencangnya. Menunjukkan angka empat.

Semua mata memandang jam bulat itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"MEREKA BERHASIL MENCULIKNYA!" jerit Gin Ichimaru. Dia menggoncang tubuh istrinya,"Rangiku—apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ditepuknya pipinya dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, Ichimaru-san. Kami telah mengutus beberapa mobil polisi untuk mengejar mobil tadi. Dan ternyata pria yang baru ditangkap itu umpan palsu. Dia bilang ada orang yang membayarnya untuk datang kesini sambil membawa surat dan botol itu pada tepat jam 3.50 sore. Tidak boleh terlambat atau upahnya hangus. Dia mengira ini sejenis _prank_. Dia juga bilang kalau tidak tau apa-apa soal isi surat dan obat bius itu," kata Takagi panjang lebar dengan keringat bercucuran. Inspektur Megure tampak sibuk mengatur anak buahnya. Sedangkan baby sitter Momo-chan berdiri dengan pucat ketakutan dan wajah bodyguard bermata kehijauan kelihatan tenang hampir tak berekspresi.

Rangiku yang saat itu sudah sadar, segera berteriak mencari-cari Momo-chan. Mukanya cemas melihat wajah suaminya dan orang-orang yang di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Dimana Momo-chan? Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" dia mencengkeram bahu suaminya dengan kuat.

"Rangiku… Momo-chan berhasil diculik biadab itu…"

"TIDAK… AKU TIDAK BISA MENJAGANYA… OH... MOMO-CHAN..." air matanya mulai berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Tenanglah…Ran-chan. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau dibius tadi." Gin memeluk istrinya dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Pandangan matanya bertumpu ke saputangan yang tercecer di samping sofa yang diduduki istrinya tadi. Sepertinya sapu tangan itu berisi chloroform yang membius Rangiku.

Conan dan yang lainnya hanya mematung dengan bisu melihat adegan itu. Hitsugaya mendesis marah,"Sial. Mereka sangat pintar. Bagaimana ini, Edogawa-kun?" tanyanya putus asa. Dia menekan buku jarinya berulang kali.

Conan dan Saguru terlihat berpikir dengan keras.

"Hanya ada satu kebenaran." Kata Conan tersenyum puas akhirnya.

Saguru juga tersenyum dengan pose yang luar biasa mirip.

"Kebenarannya adalah…" kata mereka hampir berbarengan.

.

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

OMAKE

Sekilas isi suatu Whatsapp Group yang beranggotakan chibi-chibi.

December 5, 2013

Arthur Yamamoto joined

Ai Haibara joined

Conan Edogawa joined

12.36 Haibara : Siapa yang undang aku di sini?

12.37 Conan : Bukan aku!

12.40 Arthur : Aku, Ai-chan. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponmu. Walaupun aku sudah bertanya untuk ke empat puluh tiga kalinya kau tetap tak mau memberitahukannya, Edogawa memberi nomormu dalam 3 menit.

12.56 Haibara : Edogawa-kun. Hari ini tidak ada nasi kari.

12.57 Conan : Haibara. Please deh. Hakuba meminta nomormu karena dia bilang lebih gampang mencarimu kalau ada masalah. Dan dia bilang mau melindungimu juga...

12.58 Arthur: Ai-chan, aku mau nasi karimu juga. BTW, itu larutan apa yang sedang kau campur? kok warnanya hitam dan ada asapnya gitu?

13.00 Conan : Kalian berdua sedang di lab?

13.01 Arthur : Benar. Sangat asik memperhatikan Ai-chan mengaduk larutan berwarna-warni hingga menjadi hitam di tabung percobaannya. Eh, baunya kok ga enak ya?

13.04 Conan : Aneh!Tak biasanya Haibara membiarkan ada orang berada di lab-nya selama sepuluh menit.

13.05 Arthur :Sepuluh menit? Aku sudah lima belas menit lebih tiga puluh tiga detik disini. Ai-chan, kenapa kau memakai masker gas?

13.06 Conan : Eh?

.

.

13.20 Conan : Spada? Kalian masih ada disitu?

.

.

13.57 Haibara : Yamamoto-kun sedang tidur nyenyak disini.

13.58 Conan : Tidur nyenyak?

14.00 Ai Haibara left

14.02 Conan : OI! Apa yang terjadi?

.

* * *

A/N : Ada yang merhatiin kalo tokoh-tokoh Bleach pada muncul disini? berhubung di canon, Gin Ichimaru - Rangiku Matsumoto dan Toshiro Hitsugaya- Momo Hinamori ga berakhir bersama walau their love stories are freackingly amazing, gw sisipkan disini aja. hehe. Dan ada Ulquiorra dan Orihime juga sih walau ga disebut namanya XD

Give me your thoughts and please review. Menurut kalian, siapa pelakunya?

Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
